Family Secret
by CrazyFanMc
Summary: What will happen when team finds out that Tony is not only hiding a secret but a family as well. R&R I removed the original so see if you like the new one, and if you don't like it, don't read it. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys hope you liking the constant update if you have any story idea you want me to write please message me your ideas and I will try my best to write but anyway let's get on to the story.

Third POV:

The team was at their desk doing their work accept the one and only 'Very' Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' Dinozzo he was throwing roll up paper balls to one Special Agent Timothy 'Tim' McGee as time go on Tim was getting annoyed until director Vance walked down the stairs and called for a meeting in 5 minutes in the meeting room including Abby and Ducky.

 _5 minutes later_

The whole team was gathered at the meeting room including Abby and Ducky with the director at the front, "you guys are in grave danger someone has put a bounty above all of you guys head we need to gather all of your families to safety those who need to please leave and make the necessary arrangements' Tony stood up walking to the door

"Tony your one night stands doesn't count" Ziva said with a laugh while McGee snorted

"Oh I know but my wife and children does" he turned and walked out the room leaving a group of people with their jaw hanging down including Vance and Gibbs.

 _In the meeting room after Tony walked out_

"What just happen? He's married?" Abby asked questionably to the rest of the room occupants all of them had no idea as to what just transpired.

Tony was in his car driving to his house as what he was about to be revealed to his co-workers and boss why he decided to keep his family secret was because he did not want his family to be in danger but seems like it was an inevitable, he pulled up to his house's driveway he got out of his car and went to open the house door upon going in two young kids about the age of 4 came running to him

"Daddy!" both the kids shouted to him

"Hello Stacie and Ace have you been good to mommy?" Tony said

"Yes" the kids, said happily, Tony stood up and walked towards his wife

"Hey" Tony said to his wife and gave her a peck on her lips

"Hey" Rowena replied

"Ro we need to pack everything that we need and wait for my team to pick us all up, someone put a bounty on our head and we need to gather our family and leave for a while" Tony said sadly to his wife

"So its happening now after 8 years of hiding" Rowena asked her husband with a nod of his head Tony when and carried both his kid to their room to pack as well as to explaining to them why they will be expected to happen, after texting his address to the team he when ahead to his and Rowena's room to help his wife pack.

After their done packing they pulled all their baggage to the living and just in time as their doorbell started ringing Tony went ahead to open the door and greeted the team

"Hey welcome to my humble abode" whilst leading the team to the living and also to his wife and kids,

"Kids and Ro this is my team Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and director Vance" while pointing to each one of them,

"This is my wife and kids Rowena, Stacie and Ace" Tony said finishing the introductions

"Well normally I would I said I have heard a lot about you but it seems like it can't be used here" director Vance said

"I didn't want them to be in more danger with me being a Agent and Ro being a lawyer" Tony explained

"she's a lawyer" Gibbs asked unimpressed

"yes, yes she is the best heard of Rowena Thompson?" all of them was impressed because who hasn't she was the best lawyer for the marines who doesn't have enough money and she charged them for a lower of price, Gibbs now looked more impressed than before.

Hey guys this is not going to be a one shot so don't worry I'll try to update this tomorrow so please be patient and also as usual R&R but for now

PEACE OUT


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I know I didn't upload a new chapter for this and you guys are gonna hate me for this but I'm sorry I so long to write this chapter but I was figuring out some stuff and add to the fact for writer blocks but that is not an excuse, hope you guys forgive me.

Third POV:

"You did good Dinozzo" Gibbs said to Tony, his teammates were still shock that their 'playboy' teammate is actually a husband and father to two kids, Direactor Vance phone started ringing, he took out his phone and flip it open

"Vance" he said

"Vance where are you and the team?" Davenport ask "We are currently with agent Dinozzo's family, Sir"

"Hurry up then the jet is taking off, help me say hello to Rowena, thank you" Davenport shocking Vance with his last line

All the team Gibbs looked at him asking who it was that called him

"It was Davenport and guess what was more intresting?"

"What" Mcgee ask

"He just wanted me to say hello to agent Dinozzo's family" Vance said staring at his phone, the whole team stared at Tony and his wife waiting for an explaination

"I had to inform of the higher up even if I really didn't want to" Tony said.

"anyway after you are done packing get into the cars we need to leave as soon as possible" Vance said voice filled with urgency, all of team Gibbs got ready and climb into the limo outside of the house going off to the NCIS secret location.

 _5 hours later_

After 5 hours the team has finally reached their destination

"there is enough supply for all of you that should last you one week and a trusted agent will be here to replenished the fridge and cupboard every Sunday, clear?" Vance said looking at everyone

all of them nodded their head and headed to their separate rooms except Tony and Rowena

"so this is it huh?" Rowena said

"yep, i'm sorry for dragging you all in this mess" Tony said rubbing his hand over his face

"daddy you don't have to be we all knew this would happen" Stacie said trying to cheer her dad up

"just like sissy said dad" Ace added after Stacie, Tony smiled at his children and usher them and his wife up the stairs into their room to unpack.

 _Dinner_

Everybody was down in the dining table in a matter of second when they heard a loud banging sound coming from the kitchen when they reached there, they saw Tony and his wife in the kitchen working on what seems like dinner they were working in sync that the team was shocked, as they didn't even know that Tony knows how to cook.

"Pepper" Rowena said and Tony without looking toss the pepper bottle that he was holding backwards and Rowena caught it without even looking this is what a couple should looked like in a kitchen

"the sauce is almost done, are the blanched vegetables done?" Tony asked without looking at his wife

"yep it's almost done just a few more minutes, how's the chicken?" Rowena replied and asked

"it's roasting alright in the oven should we call the team down?" Tony said meeting his wife in the middle and pouring the sauce over the vegetables, Rowena nodded and took the cutleries ready to set the tables when she turned towards the door she the team standing outside

"erm Tony I don't think you need to call the team down, they are already here" anticipating what he was about to ask.

"Wow, Tony why didn't you ever tell us you could cook" Abby says a pout on her face

"Erm, you guys didn't exactly ask did you and it is not something that comes up in a conversation" Tony says looking at the team, they heard footsteps stomping down the stairs

"Dad! Mom! Are you cooking what I think you are cooking?" Stacie ask excitedly

"If you are thinking, roast chicking with blanched vegetables top with Dinozzo special sauce then yes" Tony says smiling at Stacie

Everyone sat down around the dining table as Tony and Rowena served them with the food

"wait Tony I just remember something" Rowena said in the middle of eating, when she said that the entire team turn to look at him

"what is it Rowena?" Tony thought hard but nothing came to mind

"weren't you suppose to go to Harvard to receive your PhD next week?" Rowena ask, Tony facepalm at that, he remember now he was suppose to take his PhD for Psychology, sociology, criminology, music composition and language.

"WHAT!" the whole team basically shouted

"oh, dad you said that you were excited that you finally can get you PhD" Stacie says not caring about the shock faces of the team "now you can't get it yourself" Stacie finished looking sad

"Hey, baby girl it's fine, I can just call Uncle Philip to help me collect it and pass it to me" Tony say trying to reassure his daughter, Stacie nodded.

Once they finished their food, Tony send Rowena to go and get the kids ready for bed,

"so… I guess you guys have a lot of question for me?" Tony ask getting straight to the point after he kiss his wife and children

"why didn't you tell us that you have been taking classes to get your PhD, I thought you only had a PhD for Physical Education?" Mcgee says

"I do have a PhD for Phys Ed but I got that when I was told I couldn't go pro so I started to work towards my Phys Ed PhD" Tony answered

"how did you find time to do all this PhD" Abby asked

"I started taking lesson for most of the classes in Baltimore when I first started there, when I realize that I liked all of the classes that I took I told Rowena and she supported my choice" Tony further explain

"when did you meet Rowena?" Gibbs asked

"we were both in college, I was watching a game from her school and I met her at the game cause she sat right next to me" Tony said a smile on his lips

"when did you propose?" Ziva asked

"we were together when we was in our junior year, when we reached our senior year and I got injured so badly I couldn't play pro she was my rock, after I told her about getting my PhD and wanting to be a detective she supported me and when she told me she wanted to be a lawyer for the marines I told I will support her decision like she did with mine, so when she told me she had to go on tour I gave her a promise ring that means I will wait for her forever and told her that when she comes back I wanted to marry her, she came back 2 years after that and we got married and had Stacie and Ace" Tony said eyes shining with something that the teams never saw before, Love.

"well it's getting late better get to bed" Tony said standing up, and the rest of the team also split up, Abby with Ziva, Mcgee with Palmer and Gibbs with Ducky.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating again and hopefully you like this chapter.

PEACE OUT


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of Family secrets, hope you guys are still liking this story

Third POV: (Next Day)

The team woke up to the smell of Coffee and Bacon walking down the stairs they saw the Dinozzo family sitting at the dining table smiling and laughing while eating breakfast

"Oh, hey boss, good morning to all of you, did you guys sleep well?" Tony greeted as he spotted the team at the staircase, all of them nodded and proceed to walk towards the dining table, Rowena got up and began filling plates for the team

"Right Vance called and he said that all of your family members have been put into custody and because of our safety we will not be doing and investigation," Tony said remembering his phone call with Vance

"What do mean we won't be doing any investigation, does it mean we won't be finding out who put that bounty over our head?" Gibbs said angrily looking and Tony

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant" Tony said not amuse

"I don't care what you do but just tell Vance I want my team to be finding out who is putting this bounty over our head and family!" Gibbs said his 'second B stand for bastard' coming out

"Well I'm sorry boss but I really think we will be safer if we just stay put and wait for any news to come in" Tony replied still eating his breakfast, Gibbs stared at Tony for awhile before finishing his coffee and pulled out his phone and went up the stairs wanting to make a call before Tony's voice stopped him

"Gibbs I suggest you don't use your phone to call as it is not a secure line, if you do you will put all of us here in danger, and if you really have to make a call there is a cell phone on the counter which Vance gave us which has a secure line" Tony said pointing to the phone that is on the kitchen counter, Gibbs walked to the phone and called Vance, after the call connected the team watch as Gibbs and Vance started arguing before Gibbs and Vance started arguing Tony had already send his kids up the stairs to their room to play because he knew this would happen, he knew his boss attitude and Gibbs will not just sit around and do nothing

"Well I don't care that your hands are tied I want my team on this case, this person or people put it on us I won't sit around and do nothing and fearing for my life" Gibbs said his voice getting gradually louder as each word goes on, after saying that there was silence for awhile before Gibbs hang up and looked to the team

"Vance will be someone with what we know so far," Gibbs says

"Well all my cases have been transferred to another colleague even though my clients really don't like that they have been inform that I had family emergency but they have accepted it, so I can help when you need it" Rowena said feeling guilty that she had to abandon all her clients that put so much faith in her but if she had to choose her family or her clients it will be her family over anything, the team nodded their thanks to Rowena for offering her help

"I can call my other contact from Mossad and see if they know anything but I doubt my father won't find out about it" Ziva said glad that they could be doing something instead of sitting around, if there is another she hate more then the hospital, it's sitting around and do nothing to help the problem.

At that moment two pairs of footsteps and loud giggling voice ran down the stairs making the tense atmosphere dissipate

"Daddy, daddy look what we draw!" Stacie shouted to Tony, Tony bend down and took the pieces of paper out of his twins hand

"Wow, It's so nice, who are these?" Tony asked his daughter

"This is mommy, daddy, Ace and I Stacie!" Stacie said excitedly

"Then who are these Ace?" Tony ask his son

"It's daddy working friends!" Ace shouted happily, Tony praised his kids and told them to draw another drawing for him and he will choose whose one is the nicest

"Uncle Jimmy will you draw with us, please?" Jimmy nodded and was dragged up the stairs; the team was shock when the kids call him Uncle Jimmy

"What the kids knew him when he came over to my place after a basketball match, the kids loved him" Tony explained

"Wait Jimmy knew, he knew but you didn't tell me" Abby said pouting

"Of course I told him, he was the only person who didn't ignore me and belittle every little things I did when I was the temporary team leader," Tony said sharply

"Oh don't be so dramatic" Ziva said rolling her eyes

"Oh am I let's see how bout this, 'you're not Gibbs', 'Gibbs won't do it this way', 'don't act like you are so smart, you only have a PhD in Phys Ed', does this make me dramatic, I don't think so" Tony said angrily at the team, Gibbs look so surprise at this, he thought that McGee and Ziva will listen to Tony instead of belittling him, he thought those two could see through the frat boy mask that Tony puts up, Ziva and McGee looks a little embarrassed

"Still I don't understand why you couldn't have told me," Abby say

"Really Abby how this 'stop only Gibbs can kiss me on the cheek' and add to the fact that I also missed Gibbs you placed his photos everywhere and change you computer background to him" Tony continued, Abby kept quite after that

"I mean Ducky I could understand cause he was taking care of his sick mother but you guys, I don't even have an excuse for you" Tony finished just as he did his kids come running down the stairs again, Tony gave one last look at his team before allowing his kids to drag him and Rowena to the dining table to see what they had draw, the team saw Jimmy sitting with them like they had been doing this for years, they were laughing and smiling, all of them having fun, Gibbs turn to his team

"I don't what to do with you, I though guys could see pass his frat boy image and see a intelligent men underneath it, seems like I was wrong" Gibbs said coldly and went back to his room, to think of something to reconcile his relationship with Tony

"I know I did something wrong and taking care of my mother is not an excuse to abandon my dear boy Anthony, I suggest you guys start thinking of a way to fix what you broke, because you never know what you lose until it's already gone, I know Anthony is a forgiving soul but if it were me, I'm not sure I myself would want to forgive you" Ducky said to them in an unusual cold tone and turn to walk towards the dining table.

A/N: Hey guys a little bit of drama in this chapter, hopefully it's not to bad.

PEACE OUT


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys I just want you to take some time of yours to read this note before going to the chapter, I want to thank the people who have stood up for me in my review for this story I really appreciate it and if you guys don't know why I'm thanking them take some time and go read the reviews, once again thank you to all the people who stood up for me.

Third POV:  
After everyone had finish his or her breakfast, the phone that was previously on the counter rang in Gibbs pocket

"Gibbs" Gibbs said into the phone

"I'm sorry is Anthony Dinozzo there?" A female voice rang from the phone causing all of them to look at Gibbs

"Yes, What is it?" Gibbs asked rudely

"Sorry I need to speak to Mr. Dinozzo" the women said back sassily, at the same time Tony walked down the stairs and took the phone out of Gibbs hand and had it on speaker as he was preparing some sort of a snack for his kids

"Sorry Amelia it's me Tony" Tony said taking out some peanut butter and jam

"Oh great Tony I was just calling to check, are you going to collect your PhD next week?" Amelia asked

"Sorry Am can't do, I currently have a bounty over my head" Tony said finishing two sandwich and placing them on a plate

"What! A bounty do you know who it is yet?" Amelia asked "and don't worry I'll help you take it" Amelia continued

"Thank you so much and nope not yet, do you think you could…" Tony trailed off

"Sure I'll see if Emily can help she's been complaining how the BAU has no cases this few days" Amelia said laughing

"Help me thank Emily later" Tony said smiling and then hanging up the phone, looking up from the phone he saw several disapproving faces in front of him

"What?" Tony asked as he was about to leave

"Don't you think you should be more discreet on what is happening and who is this Emily" Abby asked looking at Tony

"Not that it's any of your business but Emily is my wife's friend and she works at the FBI BAU department but she was previously in a lot of undercover work that was classified so I trust her with my life" Tony said angrily

"Your wife's friend more like your ex-girlfriend" Ziva prodded making Mcgee snigger

"Yes, she is my friend OFFICER David not Tony's ex-girlfriend if you can't get this right you have no chance of being a special agent" Rowena said sassily while coming down the stairs, while Ziva fumed in the corner angry at being embarrassed "the kids were wondering why you were taking so long" she continued

"Sorry was a little held up as you can see" Tony apologize, as the both of them climbed the stairs to their children

 _6 Months Later_

It's been 6 months and they were so close to find out who had place the bounty over their head, it was only by pure luck that they even found who it was

"Arthur Kowalski, leader of the largest drug ring but what I don't get was why he will put a bounty on our head" Mcgee said showing a picture on his computer screen

"Holy shit, I know that guy" Tony said staring at the screen, all the team Gibbs member turn to him even Gibbs waiting or him to explain

"While I was with the FBI I went undercover to burst his cover and burst I did I manage to get his second in command locked up for life but he escape I still remember him telling me that he will get his revenge" Tony further explain, the entire team was shock because they thought that Tony hated the FBI

"When did you work with the FBI?" Mcgee asked

"A few years back, but I only worked with them for about a year or two and why I hate the FBI so much was because it puts so much danger on my children and wife" Tony explained, once they found out who it was they immediately called Vance and told him while Tony when and called Emily, after that it was just playing the waiting game for any information but for the whole team except Tony it was a nightmare waiting so when the phone rang everyone release a breathe of relief

"Vance what do you have for us?" Tony asked the director

"Nothing there is nothing we can do unless somebody goes undercover but we are working on it" Vance replied feeling sympathy for all of them

"How about I recommend someone to go undercover, but I would need to consult with the person first" Tony spoke further

"Sure you have 20 minutes" Vance said then hang up, Tony punched in the numbers that were ingrained in his mind

"Emily I need a big favor from you that has to stay confidential even from your teammates, I know it's going to be hard b…" Tony rambled on but was cut off

"I'll do it, what do you need" Emily said

"I need you to go undercover for the NCIS to Arthur Kowalski" Tony stated after taking a breath and waiting

"What do I need to pack and what is my identity?" Emily said and you could hear her rushing away and saying quick goodbyes to her teammates, as Tony explained everything in top speed and making sure that Emily got and heard everything he hung up and called Vance telling about the person and her name

"Vance I have somebody her name is Emily Prentiss" Tony was cut off

"You mean THE Emily Prentiss, daughter to the US Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss" Vance said and everyone gasp

"Yes I meant her now I already contacted her she has agreed to do the undercover work which I'm going to say will end in less than a month" Tony said bragging about how good Emily is which is true because she really is good, as he hung up the phone and turn around he noticed that his teammates were dying to asked questions, Tony got himself settled in a chair

"Alright shoot" Tony said giving them permission to asks question

"How do you know Emily Prentiss and I know you said that your wife knows her but that's bullshit" Gibbs said, Tony rubbed his hand over his face and replied

"When I was undercover we were in the same state and she was also undercover but she was in another ring and it was a coincidence as my undercover ring was doing a deal with hers, and when we met back at the FBI we were shocked to see each other there and I asked if she wanted to have lunch with my wife and I and she agreed, full disclosure I shouldn't have let them meet because damn can those two be scary" Tony finished

"Good that you know so you better behave" A voice came from the stairs which belong to Rowena, she came to sit beside Tony as the question continues

"What are you PhD?" Mcgee asked dying to find out and as the rest of the team nodded their head Mcgee knew he asked the correct question

"I have a PhD in Psychology, Sociology, Criminology, Music Composition and Language" Tony replied

"Language?" Ziva asked confused

"Yes Language I speak 12 language fluently" Tony said

"What!" Now everyone was shocked

"Yes, I speak Italian, Spanish, Arabic, French, Dutch, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Portuguese, Irish, English oh and Hebrew" Tony finished saying the last one just to spite Ziva, Ziva looked at Tony in shocked

"So all the time that I have talked bad about you in Hebrew you understood" Ziva asked eyes wide

"Yes I did and I don't even care" Tony said seemingly not caring that Ziva insults him regularly in her home language.

A/N: Hey guys so I finally updated a chapter hope you guys liked it, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing hope you guys don't hate it that much and I apologize for it but anyways

PEACE OUT


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys back with another update for this story hope you guys still enjoying it and thank you for reading my story

Third POV:

"Why did you never tell me?" Ziva said glaring at Tony, Tony laugh but there was no humor behind it

"I didn't want to ruin your fun" Tony said with a final tone, a phone ringing cut off all question

"Put me on speaker" as Tony picked up the phone

"Your on" Tony said

"I have Agent Prentiss undercover she said Arthur Kowalski will be in prison in about a month, her objective is to get close to Kowalski and bust him, she's already meeting Kowalski this afternoon and she is sure that she will be picked as his second in command her identity is Jasmine Tones, I am very sure that all of you will be able to leave roughly about 2 months" Vance said, the rest of the team were glad that they could leave soon.

 _One Week Later_

The team was having lunch in the dinning room when the phone started to ring, Tony went to picked up the phone and left it on speaker

"Bad news, Emily is deep undercover and Kowalski is starting to doubt even his second in command Emily said that Kowalski knows that he has a mole in his organization and rumor was that there was a homeland agent in the ring, oh and also Emily's wife have gotten involve" Vance said his voice turning grave, Tony's face pale as he heard that Emily's wife was involve

"What do you mean that JJ got involve?" Tony said rage in his voice

"I meant Emily had another identity created was Agent Jareau" Vance said, after Tony process what he had said he smirk

"So Emily had already knew there was a Homeland agent in that's why she had another identity for JJ incase Kowalski finds out about the homeland agent she's planning to use JJ as another ring leader so that JJ could get Kowalski to kill his own man instead of the Homeland agent they are making a deal, Kowalski giving JJ the Homeland agent and JJ telling him that his own man is the Homeland agent, a win situation" Tony explained to his team members and Vance who was on the phone

"I'm impress Dinozzo how did you figure that out," Vance asked

"Well when I made the phone call to Emily asking for help and for her not to tell anybody she immediately agreed even though she knew she will be leaving her wife, that's what made me really suspicious Emily was never one to leave her team behind unless absolutely necessary so from what you just said I put the pieces together" Tony finished, almost all of team Gibbs were shocked except for Palmer and Rowena, after a few more words Vance hang up

Dinozzo how did you know all of that in two conversation" Gibbs asked Tony

"Like I said I'm smarter then all of you probably think I am, and I'm not being childish and not tell you but it's just that after you left the team with just a 'you'll do' to me it made me seem like I wasn't worth it and don't think I forgotten what the two of you have done when Gibbs wasn't here" Tony said to Gibbs and pointing at Ziva and McGee when he was saying the last line, after that Tony and Rowena when upstairs where the kids were taking their afternoon nap

"Hey Tony are you ok?" Rowena asked her husband

"I find Ro, I'm just really hurt that after everything that I have done for Gibbs he left me with two words and left and when he came back he didn't even have the decency of talking to me about it, and what was worst that after everything I thought to both Ziva and McGee they would undermine me so much, It just really hurt Ro, maybe it's time I move on?" Tony asked looking up at his wife

"I'm will be behind you with whatever decision you make" Rowena said holding Tony's hand in hers, Tony look up and smiled at her and lean forward to give a chaste kiss on her lips

"Ewwwww, mommmmm, daddddd" they stopped as they heard the kids say and both of them chuckle, both of them hugging their kids

"Since you are up what do you guys want to do?" Tony ask, the sibling looked at each other and back to their dad

"Can we watch a movie?" they asked excitedly

"They are definitely your kids" Rowena teased Tony and Tony laughed

"They definitely are, come on let's go," Tony said as they went downstairs to watch a movie, before making their way down the stairs Tony noticed that the team seem to be in Gibbs and Ducky's room having some sort of meeting, Tony walk passed the door and went down the stairs with his family

"What do you want to watch?" Tony asked his kids as he scroll through the television that had thankfully have Netflix, which shocked Tony

"I don't know daddy," Stacie said while Ace nodded also not knowing what to watch

"How about Finding Nemo?" Tony asked his kids seeing nods of agreement he clicked into it and it was perfect timing as Rowena walked in from the kitchen carrying snacks and drinks, they continued to watch movies until it was an hour before dinner when Rowena called her kids to go freshen up and they will get started on dinner.

Right on the dot at 7 they finished cooking and called everyone down

"Thank you for always cooking Anthony and Rowena" Ducky said to the couple, and the team nodded

"It's my pleasure" Rowena said with a smile, and that is one reason why Tony fell in love with Rowena it was her ability to be kind to anyone and she was also the only one willing to give Tony a chance, Tony smiled at his wife as she set his plate in front of him.

As everyone settled down to eat, there was a knock on the door, Tony grab his gun and went to the door looking into the eye hole and seeing Vance standing outside he immediately open the door but only slightly

"What did you tell us the last time you called?" Tony asked Vance seriously even though Tony know that it's Vance, he does not know if there is anyone else

"Emily's wife got involve with the undercover" Vance answered, Tony opened the door to let Vance in

"Good job, you never know who will be on the opposite side of the door," Vance said to Dinozzo before walking to the dining table

"I'm here until the agent I have called to go grocery shopping comes" Vance said sitting down on one of the chairs.

It wasn't until 30 minutes later was there a knock on the door, as Tony was about to answer it Vance stopped him and went himself looking into the peep hole and opening the door slightly

"Password?" Vance said to the person on the opposite side

"07481683" the person on the other side said and Vance took the item the person was holding on to and shut the door

"Well that's done here's your grocery I'm going to take my leave" Vance said setting the bags on the dining table

"Director Vance it's late maybe you can crash here?" Tony said to Vance, Vance looked to Tony and nodded his head, everyone disperse into their own room and went to bed.

A/N: Hey guys hope you guys liked this chapter had a little bit of a writer block but I made it, hope you guys are still enjoying the story but for now

PEACE OUT


End file.
